In the field of wireless communications technologies, frequency resources are limited, and therefore how to effectively use the limited frequency resources becomes especially important. In the prior art, multiple resource allocation methods and policies have been proposed. However, with the development of communications technologies and the evolution of protocols, different communications standards or protocol versions have different requirements for resource allocation, and these existing resource allocation methods and policies lack flexibility and are difficult to extend to satisfy the requirements of the different communications standards or protocol versions for resource allocation.